The term “adaptive protection” applies to a system that continuously monitors itself for changes in configuration and power flow. As the state of the system changes, a new set of optimized protective device trip characteristics can be calculated and implemented. As a result, circuit breaker trip set points are continuously updated to best fit the changing system configuration.
Conventional adaptive protection techniques use a numerical iterative method which is complicated and time-intensive. Therefore, they are not practical and desirable.